kosovoiskosovofandomcom-20200214-history
Chinaball
社会主义人民共和国的球 Социалист БНХАУ-ын бөмбөг|caption = Can still into relevance|government = Democratic Socialist State with elements of Mindism and Marxism-Leninism|language = Chinese (Official) Mongolian Manchu (Very few)|type = Sino-Tibetan * Sinitic|capital = Beijingball|intospace = Yes|religion= Atheismball (Official) Shenismball Taoismball Confucianismball|food = Dim sum,tea|status = Alive, but not very well at the moment|image = |founded = Oct. 1, 1949 - Jan. 2, 2019 Jan. 11, 2019 (in current form)||personality =aggressive, thinker, ambitious, not very into money, quiet|friends = Russian SFRball SDR NepalRawr USACball Long name and is kind of impelialist but vely ok fliend Uttarakhandi Kingdomball Philippinesball True Koreaball Kingdom of Thai-Laoball United Malaysian Confederationball Get back to normar prox (sometimes) South Japanball|enemies = Japanese Empireball [[Chinatangle|'GET AWAY FLOM ME!!!']] Tibetan Empireball (sometimes) Tellolist! WHAT IS YUOR PROBREM? (sometimes)|likes = Mao Zedong , Chinese capitalist- socialist system, internet, renmibi, removings of japaneses|hates = no internet, shutdowns, hardliner communists attacking him, japaneses, rebels|bork = Remn Remn|predecessor = Chinaball Mongoliaball|affiliation = NPTOball}} Socialist People's Republic of Chinaball, once known as People's Republic of Chinaball, or simply as Chinaball, is a country in East Asia, also occupying Mongolia. He is one of the world's most powerful countries, but his economy experienced a slight downturn because of the New Year Connections Collapse. Can still into relevance. History After the New Year Connections Collapse, China was put under martial law and put under a military dictatorship under Zhao Liuxan, a Marshal in the army who was a democratic socialist. Because of this, stability remained, but this gave Tibet ample time to declare itself as an independent state. China's economy collapsed, and China has been weakened significantly. He then believed that he was the world's last remaining country, and because of this, he invaded Taiwan and Mongolia, only to realize that Tibet was independent. He is still rebuilding himself from the damage caused by the collapse. Since the Communist Party wants the People's Republic to remain alive, the formation of other political parties is legal, convincing him to change his own name. His Mindist Party is growing, following an ideology that started in Southeast Asia. Recently, he has been stabilizing, so the military junta was disbanded. Relationships Friends * Russian SFRball - Best fliend and economic paltnel. Of communist, but im ok with that. He suppolt me by gib me Nice shiny airplanes so that we can defeat the japaneses. However, is that your twin? * SDR NepalRawr - Of socialist rike me, and he of democratic erections.... wait i mean elections. He removings of zhu, but sadry, we are.... divided... * Dzongkha Thunder Dragon Empireball - Vely long name, but thats ok, since we are both long penis into believe of longetivity. * Uttarakhandi Kingdomball - Of hatings Tibet, and is rikes peace! And arso soly? I guess? * Philippinesball - Hates communists, but im ok, since i have liberalized. PLUS, i promise that i am not of takings Spratrys flom yuo. just let me keep the base plox even if i dont know where it is right now * USACball - Once my largest trading paltnel, and we is of arries especially against the Japaneses, since we shale histoly against him..... or....it. Solly fol armost nuking yuor dad. Good he shot down armost all of my planes, since i may have nuked yuo. Since I am a rittre diffelent, and my economy is now weaker, can i consider myself your subordinate, or at least in your sphele of infruence? * Koreaball - Good yuo is now unite with yuol south. * Kingdom of Thai-Laoball - Yeah. Fak order communist Raos. And he also rikes to buy tanks from me. * United Malaysian Confederationball - Fliend in southeast asia. Is arso Mindist, and he arso has some of my people in his clay. I suppolted him against the Japaneses, and i havings of crose trade relation with him. * South Japanball - Son of the bItch, but is not bad. Thanks fol the reaparations, but i wirr just give it back, cause recieving a solly flom a rong-time enemy is too good to be of tlue. I plomise that i will produce nintendo for you one day. Neutral * Tibetan Empireball - GRORIOUS ZHONGGUO ANNEX YUO ONE DAY!!!! DEFENDINGS MAO ZEDONG!!!!!! REMOVE OF FALUN GONG THAT SON OF AN 婊子!!!! ZHONGGUO IS OF BEST!!!!! STOP PRETENDING TO OF WOLSHIP BUDDHA YUO INFIDEL!!! nice flag tho.... WAIT.... it rooks rike yuo ale wirring to friend, but i can just admit yuo existings. And prus, solly fol '50 and '59 i guess? * Hokkaidoball - YUO ALE TOTAL ROSER IN ECONOMY!!!!!!!! YUO CANNOT EVEN REBUILD YOULSELF? I CAN SEND YUO AID DAM IT! AND PRUS, ARE YUO TLYING TO INTO TALK WITH MAOIST? WO IS YOUR BOSS! YOU RISTEN TO ME OR ELSE YUO WIRR EXPERIENCE............... anschlaiya...... STUPID FAILED PUPPET YUO WILL BE A SAR OF MINE ONE DAY. But please, just get back to normal, and wo is of know that japaneses is can be trust. But, disobey me, or else...... Enemies * Japanese Empireball - GET AWAY FLOM ME JAPAN!!! REMEMBERINGS NANKING! ARSO WHAT OTHERS IS THINKS OF IS OF TLUE! FAKKINGS NINTENDO THATS WOLSE THAN MAH HUAWEI!!!! PRUS, ARSO WANTS TO CONTRORRINGS ENTILE KOLEA, WHEN EVEN KOLEA HAVED ENOUGH OF YUO!!!!!!! GAY NAZI!!! ANIME WORST!!! CGI bettel xixi.... AND GOOD YUO DEAD!! * Chinatangle - GET AWAY FLOM ME!!! * ETIMball - Tellolist! Stop going rike infidel! infidel!!! IM TIRED AS HERR CAUSE OF YUO SAYINGS THAT TO GRORIOUS ZHONGGUO!!! And i heard that my spy kirred your reader, and that’s good. Congraturation. Diplomatic Missions * United Malaysian Confederationball * Dzongkha Thunder Dragon Empireball * SDR NepalRawr * Soviet Russiaball Gallery Images Mindistchinese.png|Mindist version Chinaball vs Japanese Empireball.png How to draw Chinaball.png Chinese nightmare.png 你好.png|Nǐ hǎo Comics }} Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Confucianist Category:Atheist Category:Communist Category:Mindist Category:Multi-Party Category:Nuclear Weapons Category:Rich Category:Buddhist Category:Taoist Category:Can into space Category:Mongolian Speaking Countryball Category:Manchu Speaking Countryball Category:Chinese Category:Shenist Category:Democratic Category:Socialist Category:Marxist Category:Leninist Category:Republic Category:East Asia Category:Red Yellow Category:Chinaball Category:Characters Category:North Pacific Category:NPTO members Category:Can into monies Category:Indic Sino-Tibetan Category:Sino-Tibetan Category:Sinitic Category:Asian Category:Pacific Category:Terrorist Removers